That Which Shouldn't Happen
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: KiftB's Sequel. The world is changing with every day that passes-by and the hero is locked inside, dreading this fact. The enemy is growing stronger, the darkness is consuming it all, the silence is enveloping the landscape. What can a man do when he can'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**The names of Magnolia, Era, Desierto, Seven, Bosco, Pergrande Kingdom and Minj belong to Hiro Mashima too.**

**Search on the FT wikia and you'll find them on the Earthland map.**

**I do own the names of some cities, some countries and OCs that appear in this story and the general idea of it too.**

* * *

**That Which Shouldn't Happen.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Destiny for the Willing**

* * *

Turn it off.

Close your eyes.

Take a deep breathe.

Concentrate.

Open your mind.

Feel the world around you.

Tell me.

Do you sense it?

Something that might have not been there before?

Something that you might have overlooked the last time you did this?

Yes, you can.

There is something amiss.

Something that was there but you didn't notice.

That something might be the silence.

Calling you.

Endearing you to hear it, to _listen_ to it.

To hear what it has to say, to think about its words.

The silence speaks, as any other sound.

But the difference with it is that its voice is not one of nice thoughts.

The silence calls for those with the darkness within them.

Ready to turn them against whatever other sound there is in the world.

Silence is jealous.

Why?

Because everyone hears the other sounds, but don't like it when they hear nothing.

Silence is resented.

And you better not take it lightly when the anger of the silence explodes.

Because, as some know, the silence will call to its best disciples when it wants to make itself be hear.

And not for a little bit, no, it wants to be listened to forever.

But then, the other sounds have their own bastions.

Their own champions.

And they won't hesitate to make the silence retreat.

Because they know, as everyone, that with silence, darkness follows.

And they cannot allow darkness to rule.

Not when there are so many different and beautiful sounds and colors in the light to be heard and seen.

That is why.

They will fight.

To keep the darkness away.

To keep the light ruling.

Because a world of silence and darkness is…

…bleak.

* * *

_One month later…_

_Nightfall…_

_Era…_

_Prison of the Magic Council…_

A dimly lighted corridor is the first stop of our reintroduction to this world and story, finding feeble torches placed on the walls which were the only source of light in the depths of this place. These small flames showing bits and pieces of an otherwise dark landscape with gray brick walls, wooden reinforced doors with just a little space to look outside, and humidity dripping from the roof to the floor through the joints of the bricks.

It was a gloomy atmosphere that was only brightened up by the light of those torches in the corridors and the occasional laughter of the guards patrolling them, having joy despite the job they had to do and the people they were keeping locked away from the rest of the world. Protecting everyone from the most terrible of humans and other species.

The occasional joke?

How many prisoners does it take to replace the torches?

None, since they cannot open their own cells for starters.

And the occasional bet?

Who of the prisoners would be the next to face execution?

There were many people locked inside the cells of this corridor to whom the guards could place their bets on, inmates that committed the most atrocious of crimes to some that were captured before they could see their plans come to fruition. Murderers, kidnappers, casters of forbidden magic, you name it, you will find the person in here.

And some special cases that one really had to wonder why they were locked in the first place.

Two of these special cases were currently the most wagered inmates in the prison.

One was a man that was there since five years ago and the other one joined them a month ago.

The first because of its charges; being too heavy on him to even consider giving him a second chance.

Betrayal was paid with a life in prison or death, that much was known.

And the second because of its charges too.

But also because no one believed in the words he gave to the Council of Sages when he was being judged a month ago.

An impeding battle against an army that will come to destroy everything and make everyone it slaves just because an ancient law said '_humans_' used magic in the wrong way? And more to it, the enemy was called '_the dark one_'?

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you should have heard him when he was telling the sages about it!" One of the two Knights patrolling the hallway said to his partner. The guy, being new to his post, was learning about everything that was going on in the prison of maximum security of the Council, so his assigned partner was kind enough to let him know of the recent captures and gossip. "He sounded really serious, as if it was the truth!"

"And what if it's true?" The other Knight asked curiously, tilting his head to a side in questioning. His partner just shrugged and pointed to a cell behind the new guy.

"If you want to know, ask him. He's over there, behind you." The newly appointed Knight's eyes widened in surprise and turned around, getting close to the cell's barred window to see a figure meditating in the middle of the small square, quietly mumbling things under its breath. This was his home until the Council decided otherwise and he was willing to wait until that moment if needed be.

"That's Dragneel?" The new guy asked, turning back to see his partner nodding in answer. He returned his gaze to the meditating man and tilted his head to a side in wonder again. "It seems to me that he's not as crazy as you say."

The eldest knight shrugged and scratched the back of his head, slightly confused with all the questions and comments about the new inmate. "That's because he's sleeping now, he always does that at this hour…"

"And so the rest of the guards, right?" The Knight watching Natsu asked with a small smirk, one that went unnoticed by his partner.

The eldest blinked and looked around, finding no one but them in the gloomy corridor. It was a bit unnerving, especially with the new guy's questions. "Yeah… why? You think we should be careful with him or something?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be careful of him at least." The new guy moved his hand closer to the doorknob of the cell and closed his eyes, concentrating on what he was touching and wanted to do. It was time.

"What?" The guard asked in confusion while looking at his partner's glowing hand, hearing a small creaking sound that signaled him that the door to the cell was opened. His eyes widened in fear and shock, and in a rush of those emotions he tried to stop him. "H-hey! W-what are you doing?!"

"Nothing, just freeing an old friend." And before the guard could do anything to stop it, the door was pushed open roughly and a figure moved fast from the inside to knock him out with a left hook, making him crash against the opposite wall with a loud thud. The sucker punched knight slid against the wall until his butt touched the ground, unconscious in less than a second. Whereas, the guard that opened the door smirked widely, snorting at the Dragon Slayer's display of strength and speed before he had to move aside to avoid a hit to the jaw from this one. The rescuer raised his hands in defense and held back a snicker, showing to be on the man's side. "Hey, I'm here to help you, you know?"

"I know, but I still don't like your scent… or the idea of running away when I can wait a year to get out by my own means," Natsu straightened himself up, cracking his knuckles and neck, stretching a bit before glaring at the guard's now changing form. A dim glow lighted the dark corridors and faded soon after, showing the body of a beautiful woman with long black hair that had small tints of purple in it, and dark purple eyes. His eyes narrowed. "And I don't want to know why you're getting me out, Ultear, but I tell you that it if has anything to do with Hades…!"

"Shhhh! Calm down, you're going to attract attention." Ultear Milkovich, former enemy of the man she was freeing, said in a hushed voice before looking around, turning to shake her head at the loud Dragon Slayer. Talk about jumping to conclusions. "And I'm not in Grimoire Heart, not anymore."

"And what does that change?" The pink-haired crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. He seriously couldn't trust in her, not after everything that happened five years ago before his departure to the travel that opened his eyes. He still had some grudge against her because of what she did to Jellal when he was younger, and in turn to Erza.

_'Still a brat at heart.'_ The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance and moved down the corridor, looking for something inside the many cells of the place. "For starters, my purpose for being here, and second, why we should hurry and leave before anyone notices."

"Uh?" Natsu watched her come closer to the other cells, inspecting each one of them before finding the one she was looking for, exclaiming an almost inaudible cheer of success. Doing the same trick as with the door of his cell, she unlocked it and opened it before walking inside hurriedly. He blinked a couple of times, not knowing what was it all about. "What are you doing?"

"You're not the only one we came to rescue…" She said, getting out of the cell with an exhausted Jellal over her shoulder, leaning the guy against the corridor's wall to check on his state. She frowned when she noted the weak pulse he had. "We should've come earlier."

With his strengthened ears, the pink-haired man was able to hear her words, but he still wanted to know why the sudden interest of his former enemy to free him and the other man. So he asked. "What are you doing with him?"

Ultear shook her head and straightened up, adjusting the man's weight on her and getting ready to move. She directed a soft glance to the other escapee. "Nothing, I'm just looking for forgiveness."

"Huh… and you think freeing us is worth forgiveness." Natsu said after understanding her thinking, looking at Ultear's doubtful face with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but it is a start." She said with a smile, moving a few steps to try on the weight before signaling the Dragon Slayer to follow them. "Come on, we don't have much time, if we are late a single second, she might get nervous and do something stupid."

"She? Who's she?" The pink-haired man asked in cluelessness, getting closer to Ultear and Jellal to raise the man's other arm and help the woman in carrying his weight.

"You'll meet her after we get out of here… if we get out in time." The woman nodded in appreciation. "But if we are late, you'll meet her sooner…"

"Are you trying to goad me into taking my sweet time?" Natsu asked threateningly, making a point to get some answers before moving any further. He received another negative from the woman. "Then?"

"I'm just trying to let you know that," she could understand his distrust and his reason to question her actions but, really, there was a time and place for them, and these were not them. "If we're going to have it difficult by running away with an unconscious man, imagine it by running away with him on our shoulders and the whole base on alert."

The man had to concede to that. "Oh…"

"Yes, _oh_, so let's hurry!" Ultear looked up in thinking as they moved, making a mental count that ended with her biting her lower lip. Time was running out. "We have twenty minutes before she does something stupid."

* * *

_Outside the Council's prison…_

Being hidden in the forest surrounding Era was not something one could call _pleasant_, for many reasons that could be named. First, all the people unrelated to the organization and staying in that place so late in the night could be brought inside for questioning. Second, the place was almost like the outskirts of an abandoned mansion. The place lacked lights when the Councilors and personnel were not inside, making the large building a sort of haunted place.

And third, the place where Era was built was renowned for its low temperatures during the night.

'_M-m-must wait twenty minutes more…! T-t-twenty minutes more…! T-t-twenty minutes more…!'_

To be there at this late hour, away from any source of warmth, was seriously a feat in and on itself.

* * *

_Inside again…_

"And who's your partner?" Natsu asked out of the blue, both he and Ultear waiting for a pair of Knights to stop a short meaningless bickering, one that started with something idiotic as usual. They were waiting for them to stop and continue their patrol down the road, so that way the three of them could head to the next door, the last one before the exit.

The purple-haired woman shrugged, still adamant in keeping her associate's identity a secret. "You don't need to know."

"From that scent I smell on you, it's another woman, right?" The Time Wizard gritted her teeth and nodded, wishing for the Dragon Slayer to end the chatter and shut his mouth so they could sneak out unnoticed. Natsu continued despite the obvious heaviness in the air, voicing out his thoughts without a care as payback for the lack of answers. "I smelled the same scent on Juvia once."

"Shut up!" Ultear yelled in a hushed manner, not wanting to call the attention of the guards. She glared at the young man to make her point and returned her gaze to the front, to where the Knights continued their bickering. "You'll meet her later, okay? For now, concentrate in keeping yourself quiet until we get out of here."

Natsu frowned in dissatisfaction but nodded anyway, understanding she was really looking forward to get them out as soon as possible. Hell, he too wished to get out of there as quickly as possible. Who knew how this would look in the eyes of the Sages. He was sure they would stop considering his words and keep him locked in there for life if they happened to catch him during an escape. "Okay… all you needed to do was say so."

'_I've been implying that for the past three minutes!'_ She thought to herself, getting a terrible headache with just remembering the whole banter again. Her anger disappeared though. The guards were walking away from the entrance they were guarding and leaving it clear for the three of them to continue. She took one last look behind and moved forward. "They're changing guards. Come on, we have a few minutes before the others arrive."

"Alright, alright, jeez." And they dragged Jellal with them, hastily making their way to the door and ending up outside the prison.

And into the open of the Magic Council's courtyard.

"…they need better architects." Natsu pointed out as they moved to hide behind a few bushes with careful concern of not bothering their unconscious third party. There were at least three groups of guards patrolling this part of the building, too many for them to avoid as they were doing thus far. "Who the hell puts the prison's exit in the middle of the courtyard?"

"Beats me, I wasn't here when they rebuilt this place." Ultear answered quickly to shut the man's mouth again and returned to her silence, paying close attention to the patterns of the patrols before moving again, unnoticed by the groups guarding the area. Her plan was to get to the door that came from the front side of the building. That was their escape route. "If we get to the main hall, we'll be safe."

"…hey, why the main hall? Shouldn't we try another path?" The pink-haired man asked a bit confused. If he were the one in charge of this escape, he would try to avoid the points around the building that were OBVIOUSLY more guarded and secured than the others. Leaving the place through the front door was stupid, something his former self would've loved to do, but stupid at the current time.

"The main hall is kept without many guards at this hour, to focus more on the prisoners." The woman let out a smile at remembering the workings of the place and moved again, this time leaving the three of them just a few steps away from their exit. She nodded to herself. "Alright, one last run and we're out."

"Sure? I seriously think we should-"

"Oh, shut up! I'm the one rescuing you!" Ultear snapped silently to the annoying man, her words, unfortunately, ending close to the unconscious blue-haired man between them, who was suffering at such treatment. Matters not though, she was tired of the complaints. "You'll do what I say and any suggestions you might have will be thrown to the void!"

"…a-alright, that's cool." Natsu answered shakily, pale as the moon over them at the enraged face of the woman. Why was he surrounded by short-tempered women, he did not know, and most of the time he didn't like it. Hell, from all the females that liked to snap at him, he only made exceptions for one and one alone. Back on the story. He pointed a shaky finger to the door and nodded like an obedient dog. "L-lead the way, Ultear-sama."

"I will, you don't need to remind me." Scoffing softly at the sudden outburst she had, the purple-haired woman returned to the task at hand and moved again when the coast was clear, opening the door to the main hall of the Magic Council and closing it slowly behind her once the pink-haired and their luggage were safely inside. She heaved out a tired sigh and allowed herself some respite. "Well… the hard part is over, now we should-"

"U-uh… Ultear…?" Her companion called, still with a shaky voice.

She felt like laughing at the impact her angered expression had on the young man, and was about to tease him about it.

If not for one reason.

"…I think, and I'm not boasting about it." Ultear turned her head around to see inside the main hall and her expression faltered, resembling Natsu's at finding out into what they got themselves now. There were probably ten squads of guards inside the main hall, and not only that, but there were also Captains and three Councilors. "We made a mistake in coming here."

All of them looking at the triplet of renegades with blank expressions.

'_Just my luck.'_ Ultear could only sigh again and rub her sore forehead. Forget the earlier headache, she was having a migraine now. How come rescuing these two was so goddamned difficult?

"Uh… so I guess there'll be a change of plans." Natsu surely meant to ask her a question, but his words sounded more like he was ready to fulfill what he just said. The grin on his face and his already flaming fists were positive signs of it, in her opinion. He could have changed a lot but the old impulsive Natsu that liked to solve problems with fighting was still there. A firm step forward and that made it obvious. "Right?"

"…sure, whatever." She was sure this was going to be the last time she ever helped someone in escaping from Era. That, she swears. No more craziness in her life. With this, it was more than enough to last her for six lifetimes. She waved an uncaring hand to the pink-haired and made sure to support Jellal's full weight when the Dragon Slayer stepped away from their reach, thinking of opening the way for them. "Do what you like and get us out."

Natsu grinned in excitement. It had been a month since he fought someone or stretched his muscles.

Damn, he also kept his magic suppressed the whole time.

So why not a little test run to see if he was still in condition?

"Alright, leave it to me!"

* * *

_The next day…_

_Magnolia town…_

_Fairy Tail guild…_

"HE DID WHAT!?"

The whole room and its inhabitants grew silent at the loud exclamation that happened not a second ago, stopping what was supposed to have been the daily "friendly" brawl between the members to look at the cause of all the commotion.

In the middle of the broken tables, chairs, barrels, chandeliers and other things, there was a woman of scarlet hair and armor standing with a piece of paper being held shakily in her hands. Her gaze the perfect description of abashment, with eyes wide as saucers and face flushed to levels that many doctors classified as unhealthy. Of course, the massive shaking of her body also added to the description.

"H-he… uh… h-how do I say it?" A young man of dark hair and blue eyes was standing in front of her, nervously scratching the side of his neck, where a tribal tattoo was located, as he tried to come up with words to answer her. He was Kaki Dragneel, the second Fire Dragon Slayer that was taught by Igneel. But his training happened in the future, mind you. "B-brother… he… uh…"

He couldn't find words to answer the short-tempered woman.

In fact, he didn't want to answer.

What if she decided to hit him to lower her anger/frustration?

He shivered at the mere thought.

"He escaped… last night." Another youngling answered in his stead, this one showing to be a woman that looked almost identical to the one that stood bewildered in the middle of the room. The only difference? She was the daughter of the first woman and her name was Nova Scarlet. Dragneel should have been the surname, but since their parents weren't married when she was born. Sigh. Technicalities. She was looking at the small paper with a small smile, containing herself from yelling to the world about how happy she was currently feeling. "Dad escaped the Council last night."

"I-I can see that, yes…" Erza, the girl's mother -but not now, I mean in the future-, raised her head slowly to look at the pair of wizards that were brave enough to speak to her in this sensitive time and showed to be scared of what this whole thing meant. She couldn't fully believe it. Well, she could, but it was still a bit surreal for her. "B-but what I want to ask is this!"

She flung the paper in front of the youngsters and let them see the article in full.

'_Breaking news!_

_Yesterday, using the cover of the night and the lack of personnel from the Council guarding the establishment, the S-class criminals, Jellal Fernandes and Natsu Dragneel, escaped the High Security Prison of Era in the same way you would have seen it in a movie-lacrima!_

_Spectators declared that the two men were helped by some outside source, of unknown identity and allegiance, but that the Fire Dragon Slayer, former member of Fairy Tail, was the one to break them through the main hall of the Magic Council, where not only did he face several dozens of guards but also three Councilors!_

_At the aftermath of such spectacle, and having been allowed to enter the scene to see what happened for myself, I have the pleasure of showing you something that will make you lose your minds!'_

"Uh? Something to lose… your… mind…?" Kaki kept on reading and then directed his gaze to the picture below the article, his eyes widening when he took a closer look at what was shown. The older Dragon Slayer was seriously impressive. "WHAT THE HELL, BROTHER!?"

'_F-Father! You're amazing!'_ Nova couldn't keep herself from yelling out loud but she made it a personal challenge to keep her emotions in check. So the only thing everyone saw from her was a small shaky smile that wanted to grow up all the way to her ears.

Now, to the picture on itself, and to what had Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail, shaking on her boots.

The picture showed the inside of the main hall of the Magic Council, a bit shaken up and thrashed, along some remains from the guards' uniforms ripped or burned from the battle and shattered weapons that were used to try and stop the Dragon Slayer and his associates from escaping the building without success.

There were holes on some walls, some pillars resting on the floor, some parts of roof here and there.

But what really called the attention about the picture was what was written on one of the walls.

"'_I'm coming for you, Erza'_!?" The woman herself could not believe it. Well, she felt touched and a bit aflutter at such display of affection from the man after the bad reunion they had a month ago, but still. Couldn't have he come up with something else? She eyed the paper again and then shoved it to the black-haired boy's face, knocking him out in the process. Without intending to do so, of course. "W-w-what the hell is he implying with that!?"

"K-Kaki!?" Nova knelt down to help him, clearly worried over the sudden strike to the young man.

"I-i-i-is he truly a retard or what!?" Meanwhile Erza continued to rant about how idiotic was the man that confessed to her a month ago, her blush increasing despite all the insults she was barking. Her eyes continued to remain wide and her whole body looked stiff, walking around the guild with legs that trembled badly at each step they gave. "W-w-who the hell gives such an announcement when escaping from prison!?"

No one dared to answer her.

Not because they thought this would hurt her or something.

"K-Kaki! Wake up! Come on!"

But because they didn't want to end like the poor boy that was watching stars after the gauntleted fist he received from the Titania.

"The boss sure is the kind to do that, if you ask me." A man of snarky manners answered instead of the guildmates of the feared woman, showing himself to be in the second floor, watching all the happenings with boredom written in his face. He had spiky blond hair, gray eyes and scars covering most of his face. He was Literio Éclair, the Lightning Dragon Slayer from Natsu's group. "He's an idiot in love."

"D'awww, don't talk of Natsu-chan like that!" The girl beside him chirped in protest, not liking the way their boss was addressed. She was of light brown skin and had dark hair tied in two ponytails, aside dark crimson eyes. Her name was Asis Suna, another one of Natsu's companions for the past five years. She huffed in exasperation and crossed her arms when the blond man pretended not to listen to her. "The only idiot here is you."

"Considering Natsu-sama is not here, the statement is correct." Another one to answer and this one was a male. He had blood red hair with its back and sides kept short, dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore full-body armor of black steel and held a firm posture while speaking. His tone was devoid of any emotion however. His name was Pierre Marlier, and he was an Armor Dragon Slayer. "With Natsu-sama here, there would be two idiots."

"You know? I'm starting to hate your comments, Pierre." Literio barked back, grumbling a few insults under his breath when Asis stuck her tongue out in mockery and the tall man ignored him. If only the others were back from the assignments, he wouldn't be having to stand this group of morons. "When the hell are Fran, Garreth and Hyde coming back!?"

The idea they had a month ago was to find some sort of sustenance while they waited for their boss to be freed. Since the Council didn't jail them for the crimes they committed, placing all the charges on Natsu's shoulders for being their leader, they didn't have anything else to do besides waiting.

The original plan consisted on making a mess of things for the Council, wreak havoc with the guilds, and create a few explosions here and there, to later free Jellal Fernandes the more easily. But then the incident at Brammingmont happened and they had to change their plans.

They also lost all contact with their second-in-command, the Farseer, and the rest of the group that Natsu was leading to fight the Council.

"If you had listened, you'd know they said something about going to check on the others and returning." Asis said apathetically, not looking at him while she gave the news with a tone that made it clear she was enjoying his lack of knowledge. "And since two days just passed, I'm guessing they'll be back in a week or so."

"Hyde is a man of his word, they will return." Pierre added in his still quiet tone, overlooking the first floor and the happenings of the guild. He shook his head when another person was hit by the short-tempered woman that was his boss's love interest and moved towards the stairs leading to the upper floors. "It is time to meditate."

"…weirdo." Literio commented lowly as the man made his way to the tower, which in the last month turned into his personal space inside the building. He sighed tiredly and continued to eavesdrop on the conversations of the wizards, using his right hand to scratch his nose. He frowned when he caught a glimpse of the mark that was now there. "Tch… I can't believe they really allowed us to join."

"Be grateful, with your attitude we would've been kicked out." The girl replied arrogantly, looking at her own mark around her left forearm with narrowed eyes. She sighed and casted a quick glance towards the red-haired man that was leaving to the tower, seeing the guild mark stamped to his armor's back as well. She let herself fall to the railings, using her arms to cushion her head. "We're really staying here, huh?"

"At least until the boss comes to get us." The blond man answered in boredom, heaving a sigh and continuing with his inspection of the new partners they had since a month ago. He snorted when another poor soul was sent flying by the flustered woman that was their supervisor inside the guild, a small grin forming on his mouth. "Heh, but I'm not seeing us getting bored here."

"W-what should I do!? Where do I hide!?" Erza asked to the heavens in complete panic, pacing back and forth in the middle of the guild, where Nova was still trying to revive Kaki. The young man was no longer under the effects of the punch but he still refused to wake up. Meanwhile, the scarlet-haired woman didn't know what to do with these news and what they implied. If she was right about this, then... "H-h-h-h-he's coming to…!"

She stopped and remained still in the middle of the room, her eyes wandered inside the place, looking at all the frightened members that were gluing themselves to the walls to avoid her, and then fixed her gaze at the sight of the replica of herself. The younger woman squeaked lightly when she felt her mother's eyes on her and turned slowly to face her, seriously frightened in the given case she were to be knocked out next. "H-he's coming to do what, mother?"

There she was.

The answer to the question she had been asking.

He was returning to make sure this person before her...

_"So, you're admitting that you'll have a child with me? Nothing would make me happier…"_

At the possible answer that her mind conjured thanks to the memory of that reunion in Brammingmont.

Erza simply fainted.

Putting an end to the terror inside the guild.

'_He's coming to make sure some things do happen.'_ Gildartz, the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail, thought in amusement, having watched the scene from the railings of the third floor where his office was located. He knew why the idiotic pink-haired left that message in Era. He wanted Erza to be prepared for what was coming. And knowing the young man, he was sure the woman would need every ounce of stamina in her for what was going to happen once he got a hand of her. He snickered and retreated to his office, remembering he still had some papers to work on. "That idiot never stops surprising me."

And with the door closing behind him.

He could only wait as the others for the return of their friend.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**AN: Yes, you guessed right, this is the Sequel. *laughs maniacally* It has been a long time, don't you agree? I have been focused on many other things and whatnot, making the NatZa archive bigger and stuff too, you know. But I finally found the inspiration to write the sequel for this. Only that there's a catch.**

**As many of you might know, I'm currently working on another story that it is as awesome as this one, and it's a NatZa story too! And aside that, I'm also busy with college. Yes, that dreadful feeling you're all having is right. I will write the sequel for Knowing it from the Beginning but it will not be updated as fast as A Change of Scene is been updated. *nods* Priorities and all, you should be able to understand.**

**But let's throw that aside. Enjoy the story, my friends, you deserve it after waiting for such a long time. 3 years. *whistles* I really did take my time. *chuckles* Well, inspiration is like that, what can I say.**

**Until the next update.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
